


想見你 ; evermore

by pinkeudodo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeudodo/pseuds/pinkeudodo
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)





	想見你 ; evermore

用盡了 邏輯心機 推理愛情 最難解的謎  
會不會 妳也 和我一樣 在等待一句 我願意

[translation here :)](https://musicacrossasia.blogspot.com/2020/04/831-miss-you-3000-lyrics-with-english.html)

**-**-**-**

“You’re a good person, Jung Taekwoon-sshi. I’m sure we will find a way to live together as friends, at the very least.”

“One year.”

“What?”

“Let’s maintain this marriage for just one year. And then I will tell our parents that it didn’t work out. I will bear the consequences, and I will return your life to you, Ryu Sekyung-sshi.”

**-**-**-**


End file.
